Furniture
Furniture is a type of item in Fable II and Fable III that serves both functional and decorative purposes in Real Estate. Furniture is used to adorn the interiors of most buildings in Albion and Aurora, thereby increasing the property's value. The effect that a piece of furniture has on a house's value varies depending on its quality; shops and businesses can not be remodelled. Qualities of Furniture The quality of furniture can greatly affect the value of your home, and the benefits you can gain. The quality ratings of furniture from worst to best are: broken, worn, average, decorative and luxury. In Fable II quality is measured in "stars" with 1 star being the worst, and 5 stars being the best. Beds Beds in Fable II allow the player to rest for a matter of hours: 6, 12 or 24; or seven days. When a Hero rests in a bed, they are healed and gain whatever sleeping bonuses the house offers. In Fable III the player can sleep until morning (8:00am), midday (12:00pm) or midnight (12:00am). There are no sleeping bonuses and health regeneration is an inherent Heroic trait. Types of Furniture The types of furniture are listed below along with any function they possess other than decoration. Values shown are for Fable II and Fable III. Bookcase - Occasionally contains an item. In Fable II the item is usually a book, in Fable III it is usually a random item. *Broken Bookcase (+30/+45) *Worn Bookcase (+60/+90) *Average Bookcase (+120/180) *Decorative Bookcase (+240/+360) *Luxury Bookcase (+480/+720) Bedside Table *Broken Bedside Table (+10/+15) *Worn Bedside Table (+20/+30) *Average Bedside Table (+40/+60) *Decorative Bedside Table (+80/+120) *Luxury Bedside Table (+160/+240) Cupboard - Occasionally contains an item. *Broken Cupboard (+40/+60) *Worn Cupboard (+80/+120) *Average Cupboard (+160/+240) *Decorative Cupboard (+320/+480) *Luxury Cupboard (+640/+960) Dresser - Occasionally contains an item. *Broken Dresser (+35/+52) *Worn Dresser (+70/+105) *Average Dresser (+140/+210) *Decorative Dresser (+280/+420) *Dresser For Successor (+560/+840) Closet - Occasionally contains an item. *Broken Closet (+45/+67) *Worn Closet (+90/+135) *Average Closet (+180/+270) *Decorative Closet (+360/+540) *Luxury closet (+720/+1080) Drawers - Occasionally contains an item. *Broken Drawers (+20/+30) *Worn Drawers (NA/+60) (Available in Fable III only.) *Average Drawers (+80/+120) *Decorative Drawers (NA/+240) (Fable II only has a sample in World of Chairs) *Luxury Drawers (+320/+480) Stove - Occasionally contains a food item. *Broken Stove (+15/+22) *Average Stove (+60/+90) *Luxury Stove (+240/+360) Sink - Doesn't contain items. *Broken Sink (+15/+22) *Average Sink (+60/+90) *Luxury Sink (+240/+360) Children's Bed *Nightmare Child's Bed (+25/+37) *Restless Night Child's Bed (+50/+75) *Comfy Child's Bed (+100/+150) *Lullaby Child's Bed (+200/+300) *Sweet Dreams Child's Bed (+400/+600) Bed *Broken Double Bed (+50/+75) *Worn Double Bed (+100/+150) *Average Double Bed (+200/+300) *Decorative Double Bed (+400/+600) *Luxury Double Bed (+800/+1200) Chair *Broken Comfy Chair (+20/+30) *Worn Comfy Chair (+40/+60) *Average Comfy Chair (+80/+120) *Decorative Comfy Chair (+160/+240) *Luxury Comfy Chair (+320/+480) Dining Table *Broken Dining Table (+40/+60) *Worn Dining Table (+80/+120) *Average Dining Table (+160/+240) *Decorative Dining Table (+320/+480) *Luxury Dining Table (+640/+960) Desk - Sold on Knothole Island in Fable II. *Broken Desk Table (+25/+37) *Worn Desk Table (+50/+75) *Average Desk Table (+100/+150) *Decorative Desk Table (+200/+300) *Luxury Desk Table (+400/+600) Miscellaneous (Fable III) As seen above, many of the furniture items from Fable II have been carried on. With the new arrival in the Fable series there are a number new items of furniture in the game and some redesign of the previous ones. The appearance of the furniture has now been given a new look to follow the tone and atmosphere of Fable III. A list of them are as follows: *Armour *Beer Keg *Blackboard *Globe *Grandfather Clock *Hat stand *Iron Maiden *Picture *Portrait *Rug *Shelf *Telescope *Torture Rack *Torture Stocks *Toy Box *Trophy Mount *Whiskey Keg Portraits *Ben Finn Portrait *Elise Portrait *Elliot Portrait *Logan Portrait *Major Swift Portrait *Page Portrait *Reaver Portrait *Sabine Portrait *Saker Portrait *Sir Walter Portrait *Theresa Portrait Note: The portraits of Reaver can only be used to decorate your properties and cannot be sold or given away as a gift. Rugs *Small Rug *Small Decorative Rug *Large Rug *Large Round Rug *Large Decorative Rug Auroran Items *Auroran Basket *Auroran Incense Burner *Auroran Stool *Small Auroran Table *Large Auroran Table *Small Auroran Rug *Large Auroran Rug Notes *It should also be noted that if you let a house deteriorate to 0% reparation state for some time, the furniture will also decay into a broken state. *The piano is a new piece of furniture added to Fable III however, there are only seven of them in the entire game and they cannot be bought or placed. They can only be found in: **The Riveter's Rest **Bowerstone Castle **Sunset House (two of them can be found here) **Dankwater Cavern **Clixby-Stanners Manor **Throckbibble Mansion Glitches *In Fable III, an occasional glitch may occur where furniture will downgrade into a lesser quality than what you used to decorate the house with, even if you maintain the house above a 90% state of repair. *In Fable II, sometimes furniture may revert back to its previous quality. For example: If you go into redecorate mode, you can change an average sink into a luxury sink and then come back later and it will have changed back to average, but disappeared from your inventory. Category:Furniture